(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fiberoptic scopes such as used for examining body cavities and the like and more particularly to a shield mounted on the scope in protective relation to the user thereof and at the same time providing a convenient instrument holder.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,461 discloses a window-like member pivoted to a procto-sigmoidoscope so that it can be moved to a position covering the open end of the scope or allowed to depend therebelow. A somewhat similar arrangement is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,648 wherein lenses are arranged in a rotatable manner relative to a scope and U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,013 shows a number of attachments on an endoscope handle.
This invention provides a positive shield structure around and about and particularly below the eye piece of a fiberoptic scope together with a convenient instrument holder extending therefrom and adjacent the body of the scope on which the shield is positioned.